


For What They Are

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: 因为收到求救信号，进取号被迫把McCoy留下治疗爆发的瘟疫，不知道为什么，Spock对此感到不悦。当McCoy为了病人的安危，牺牲自己作为当地军阀的人质时，Spock大发雷霆。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 1





	For What They Are

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For What They Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688169) by [stealthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthestars/pseuds/stealthestars). 



> "We love the things we love for what they are." – Robert Frost, Hyla Brook
> 
> 如果有人担心的话，文中没有详细描写的折磨，没有提到任何性暴力。
> 
> 又名：第一千零一次Leonard McCoy让Spock情感失控。  
> 又又名：Leonard McCoy是字面意义上的这个宇宙有史以来最糟糕的人质（落难少女）。
> 
> 译者注：感谢一位不愿透露姓名的小天使的beta！  
> 任何错误都是我的。  
> Thanks so much for letting me do the translation！

“我对目前的情况仍持保留意见。”Spock郑重其事地对屏幕上McCoy医生的投影说，他感到一丝烦躁慢慢升起，因为那张熟悉的脸上露出一个他更加熟悉的表情——得意的笑。

“Spock，你可以像正常人一样说你想我了。”Leonard回答。Spock觉得这句话传输时的电子杂音非常令人不满。Spock继续保持沉默，医生轻声笑了，放松地靠着椅背，纤细的胳膊交叉着抱在胸前。

“我们没有别的办法，你知道的，Spock。你，我，见鬼，包括Jim，我们都知道劝我放弃是不可能的。我不能因为收到求救信号就见死不救，丢下那些阿尔巴诺人（Albanonians），而且那很可能是假的信号。”

Spock知道Leonard说的没错。Spock也知道，Leonard可能还猜中Spock已经在脑内详细地分析过一百种不同的方案，并且沮丧地发现它们只有一个相同的结论：McCoy必须留下，而进取号不得不离开。他们被派去阿尔巴诺六号星调查在当地肆虐的瘟疫。因为舰队想让阿尔巴诺人成为联邦的一份子，从而定期开采这里的二锂晶矿，所以他们理所应当地要保证有足够多的阿尔巴诺人能够参与合约的谈判。

这全都是日常的程序，包括CMO坚持自己传送下去检查、医治病人。结果这种瘟疫是完全可治愈的，但是十分耗时。而且由于进取号刚刚停留几日就收到了命令，情况变得更加复杂了。附近的联邦科研基地激活了求救信号，他们是附近唯一能够及时赶到的星舰。

Spock预料到McCoy拒绝离开他的病人。而Spock没想到的是，McCoy不愿任何医疗部和安全部的人员参与，只要求他自己和他的仪器留在这颗陌生的星球上 。如果科研基地的求救信号是真实的，那么进取号需要每一位医疗和安全人员严阵以待，特别是CMO不在场的情况下。至少这是McCoy的逻辑，当他坚决要求每位船员都要传送回舰的时候 。

“阿尔巴诺人是爱好和平的种族。统计学上讲，我在这颗星球上，要比即将面对未知危险的你们所有人安全得多。”McCoy叹息道。Spock微微皱起眉毛，可是他知道医生已经摸透了他的想法，因为医生的表情柔和起来了。

“我不会有事的。我现在好的不得了。自从今天早上你们离开之后，阿尔巴诺人对我慷慨至极。见鬼，除了苦活比较多之外，治疗他们这里的流感，对我来说简直就像休假一样。美味的食物，还有一张柔软的床。与此同时，我还得担心你们有可能不回来接我了。”他停住了，在考虑措辞，看到Spock正准备回应，他立即打断。

“是你们不能回来接我。你们对那边的情况一无所知，Spock。而且我可能几周之后才能知道发生了什么。就算是最大曲速，也要几天的航程才能到达那个研究基地。谁知道调查清楚需要多长时间。所以说真的，我才应该是那个感到焦虑不安气愤不已的人。”

Spock微微撇了撇嘴，勉强屈服于这个论点的逻辑，向后靠着椅背。这不是他第一次希望McCoy能够更加自私。不那么一心扑在病人的健康和平安上，无论那些病人是不是完全的陌生人。

不过话说回来，他不是真的希望这样，真的不是。他想让医生没有危险，但是与此同时，这种无与伦比、一心一意的无私是吸引他寻求Leonard陪伴的源头

“瓦肯人不会‘气恼’，Leonard。”Spock嘟囔道，假装没有注意到McCoy在听到Spock叫自己名字时被点亮的表情。Spock很久之前就做出假设，McCoy根本没有意识到自己心情的变化，但是Spock知道。Spock非常非常清楚，他们之间逐渐加深的、肢体上和情感上的亲密，McCoy对此的反应是怎样的。

他感到有些失望，现在他们距离数光年，尽管CMO的情绪比大多数人类都要“响亮”，他感觉不到McCoy像这种时候周身散发的愉悦。当Spock一时判断失误，承认McCoy纯粹强烈的情感让自己伤脑筋时，Jim每次都会指出，McCoy“把他的心穿在袖子上”。

Spock曾一直认为是使人烦恼的负担什么时候变成了他生活中令人宽慰的稳定常量？

“好了，Spock，如果不是我了解你的话，我还以为你真的在担心。我没想到你这么在乎我。”屏幕上的McCoy像是在打呼噜的猫。南方拖腔中富有暗示的抑扬顿挫让Spock坚决地抑制住了想要发烫的脸颊。

“我的忧虑和对进取号任何重要人员是一样的。”Spock勉强又仔细地保持语气不偏不倚，他现在有种难为情的感觉，却有些矫枉过正。“我对你的关心和船上的任何人都是一样的。”

什么情绪在McCoy脸上一闪而过，但是长距离通讯的电子干扰看不出细微的表情变化。因为他们相隔太远，Spock感知不到McCoy的情绪反应，不能帮助他弄清楚他没有察觉到的是什么。

“不，我想不是，对吧？”McCoy悲伤地说，坐直身子，心不在焉地用一只手揉了揉头发。

“我得走了，Spock。明天你们距离太远，这些劣质通讯设备就联系不上你们了。但是，一定要回来接我，好吗？不希望进取号少了她的CMO。”医生说，就好像这是Spock希望他能平安回到舰船的唯一理由。Spock意识到他之前的回答失误严重，他立即张开嘴准备纠正自己的错误，迎接他的却是通讯中断的静电噪音。

他闭上了嘴，沉默地凝视着屏幕，陷入了沉思。在采取进一步行动之前他需要冥想，才不会让事情变得更糟。

Leonard说的没错，进取号将在一周后返回，除非遇到什么Spock不愿细想的灾祸，加上未知因素，最多绝对不超过十五天。与此同时，他们都有各自的任务，12号科学站的事情处理得越快，进取号就能越快接回他们难以捉摸的CMO。

他突然感觉没有足够的时间去分析，当McCoy以为Spock担心他的安危完全是出于工作时，为什么自己会感到焦虑。

“舰长，我必须强烈反对。”Spock从牙缝中挤出这句话，尽力掩藏起因为刚刚收到命令而感到的沮丧。“我们到达这里已经13.7天了。如果12号科研基地的科学家感觉这里不安全，那么他们有权联系舰队要求更好的保护措施。但每当外交官有不好的预感时，进取号没有责任每次都赶来察看。”他没有在语气中表现出他的鄙视，但只是侥幸而已。

这场紧急事件迫使进取号和她的船员们把他们的CMO留在一个未知星球，在他们分离之前McCoy曾称之为一大坨官僚主义的“马粪”。Spock对这个表达非常陌生，直到他和驻扎在这个科研站的大使谈话。

人类总是喜欢迷信多疑。大使说他醒来时有种透不过气的恐惧，仿佛末日即将到来，于是立即拉响了警报，尽管完全没有证据表明任何危险临近。

三天之后，当进取号到达科研站时，这个未知的末日依然没有到来，但是大使态度很坚决：直到所有可能存在的威胁都被消除，进取号才能离开。

“一个不存在的事物，根据它的性质，即是消除的，舰长。”Spock听到自己低吼道，一边仔细观察Jim的表情。Jim不像医生一样表情丰富，但是Spock足够了解他，能够看出眉头和嘴角的细微变化。

“你觉得我不知道这一点吗，Spock先生？”Jim嘟囔道，心不在焉、焦虑不安地把手指交叠在一起。“我们束手无策。舰队指挥部直接命令我们留在这里，直到大使的恐惧有所缓和。”他转身准备离开，Spock伸出胳膊挡住了去路，一个不寻常的情绪外露。

或者说，Jim脸上不可置信的表情暗示了Spock的反应是不寻常的。而Spock刚刚太过分神而没有注意到这一点，这不是比任何事情都能证明他在失去控制？

“McCoy医生在等我们回去。我们不能保证他在那个星球一直是安全的，我们在这里做无用功的时间越长，他遭遇某种危险的可能性就越大。”Spock的声音很轻，不过这一次他没有试着隐藏自己的愤怒。Jim推开了他的胳膊，他怒火中烧，尽管拥有足够的力量，但他没有反抗。

“你不是唯一担心老骨头的人。 ”Jim警告道，神色严肃，眉头紧锁。“他在等我们回去，而不是和我们在一起，那是因为他在完成自己的工作。我建议你也开始履行你的职责。”

Jim怒气冲冲地离开了，想要留下Spock在那里琢磨他的话。但是Spock再次阻挡住了他的路，两条胳膊背在身后，腰杆挺得笔直，这是当Spock真正感到不自在时才会有的姿态。Spock意识到Jim和他一样，对他们目前没有选择的情况感到沮丧。或许，他之前暗示Jim不那么关心CMO，这样的揣测是不礼貌的。

“我为我的……失控道歉。我只是关心医生的安全。他对进取号，并且对你来说，都是重要的。我感觉我们在此耽搁得越久，保护一个做噩梦的多疑之人，我们回去时医生还活着的几率越小。”

Jim审视了他很长时间，然后从门口轻轻退回来，嘴角微颤，仿佛在竭尽全力不露出微笑。

“哎呀，Spock。我怎么不知道你这么关心我们的CMO。”他取笑道。无论怎样，Spock接受了抛来的橄榄枝。

“我有很多事情你不了解，舰长。”Spock平静地说，没有错过Jim眼角皱起的神秘微笑。

“我相信肯定有，Spock先生。”他愉悦地喃喃道，微微歪着脑袋。Spock明白了他的意思，站到一边让他过去。Spock在背后紧握着自己的手腕，防止自己再有任何情绪爆发。

“大使不再……担心自己的安全问题后，你会尽快向他请愿，让我们离开？”他蹙眉问道，棕色眼睛目不转睛地盯着Jim的后脑勺。Jim打开门，最后回头看了一眼他的大副，注视的目光中的好奇让Spock相当不舒服。

“你知道我会的，Spock。我和你一样迫切希望老骨头回来。”Jim呼了口气，然后露出一个似笑非笑的、会意的表情。“呃，几乎和你一样迫切。”他抛出这个未用语言表达的指控，在Spock理论上更加高级的大脑构想出合乎逻辑的回答之前，便离开了。

* * *

又过了3.5天Jim才终于说服大使，允许进取号离开12号科学站。就算以最大曲速行使，他们还需要几乎72小时的时间才能到达阿尔巴诺六号。Spock感觉过去的每一分钟都好像是客观存在的，令人不适、难以忍受，阻挡在他们和McCoy之间。

距离阿尔巴诺六号还剩一天路程的时候，他们试图联系医生。那个星球的带电大气层阻挡了来自进取号的任何远程通讯，但是现在这样的距离，这应该不再是问题。

Uhura只听到了静电干扰声，也就是说，他们离开时留给McCoy的临时组装的通讯设备，要么损坏，要么被毁了。

Jim命令她直接联系阿尔巴诺人。一个紫色皮肤六只眼睛的人形生物出现在屏幕上，看上去非常苦恼。他们认出他是那里的领导人。

Spock意识到这代表着什么，他不喜欢他的脉搏因此极速跳动的感觉。

“十天之前，”那个称自己为Ta’ar的阿尔巴诺人用混乱的标准语坦白道，“我们被袭击了。北边有一个暴力的派系，他们认为接受外来者到我们之中是对我们的Avanar神的亵渎。他们反对我们接受加入你们的星际联邦的邀请。”

Jim的表情很冰冷，但是Spock能感觉到他不断增长的担忧和怒气，他身上流露出的情绪如此强烈，就连舰桥的非瓦肯成员都能在空气中感觉到。

“我的首席医疗官在哪儿？”他冷淡地说。Spock绷紧了身子，一个又一个的场景在他脑中上演。没有一个场景中McCoy结局美好。

“他想要击退他们，但是寡不敌众。我们是和平的种族，我们没有工具也没有能力抵抗侵略者。”Ta’ar惭愧地说，不安地挪动身子。Spock能感觉到Kirk在脑内把造成McCoy目前情况的责任从阿尔巴诺人移到自己身上。

“我的CMO在哪儿？”他再次问道，声音有些沮丧，好像他已经预料到答案会是什么。

“McCoy医生投降了。他自愿成为人质跟他们走了，如果……只要Jo’on军阀和他的手下能放过我们。他离开时仍然非常健康，但是我们的远程通讯器被毁了。我们只有短程通讯设备，可是没有人在范围之内。”Ta’ar痛苦地喃喃道，羞愧地低下头。

“他当然会这么做。”Spock听到Jim轻声嘟囔。紧接着Jim在舰长椅上坐直身子，两只手交叠在大腿之上。

“你知道我们在哪儿可以找到这个……Jo’on军阀？”他镇定地问，从容冷静的完美舰长形象。在那一刻，Spock羡慕舰长的自控力，而他自己则需要全部注意力才能阻止愤怒的言语从齿间迸出，即使是丝毫的分心都能让他脱口而出

“我将坐标发送给你。”Ta'ar顺从地说，眨着六只令人不安的黑色眼睛。“你们的McCoy医生为了我们放弃了自己。我们永远不会忘记他的牺牲。”

Spock突然转过身，大步走向电梯，无视了预示通讯中断的静电声。

“Spock！”Jim喊道，跟在后面几步远。在Spock进入电梯之前，Jim抓住他的胳膊肘让他停了下来。“你怎么回事，Spock？”

他转过身，有些惊讶地看到Jim后退了一步，并且立即松开了他的胳膊。就像他最初所想的一样，他明显没有隐藏自己不断累积的愤怒。

“我情绪失控了，舰长。我现在无法胜任舰桥工作。”他草草说道，强迫自己将狂怒和沮丧塞进头脑中的阴暗角落。Jim不该为目前的情况负责，Spock或者Ta’ar也不该被追究责任。唯一应该受到谴责的人，是扣押Leonard的军阀。Spock需要控制住自己，否则他将不被允许参加救援行动。

“我需要冥想，这样在到达那个星球之前，才能正常胜任我的工作。”

Jim审视地看了他一眼，从头到脚地打量。他显然让步了，接受了大副的自我评估。

“那你可以离开了。我们准备好传送时，我会通知你。”Jim嘟囔道，紧撇的嘴角不像他的一贯作风。和他平时的翩翩风度不怎么相配。

“他不会有事的，Spock。McCoy是个固执的混蛋。如果有人能在这种情况下挺过去，那一定是他。”

他知道Jim这样说可能只是为了安慰他，尽管如此，他还是感到奇怪的安心。他从来没有遇到过比Jim有着更加顽固的求生意志的人，而McCoy可以说紧随其后。他不会束手就擒。他立即投降让自己成为目标，是保护阿尔巴诺人不受伤害的计策。

Spock不由自主回想起进取号和McCoy分别之后他与McCoy聊天时的想法：如果医生存有一丝自私的话，他们的生活可能会更加轻松。

考虑无法证实的假设是不合逻辑的，但很诱人。他试着想象一个McCoy自私的世界，然后突然想起他和镜像医生度过的几个小时，以及随之而来的言语辱骂和恶毒威胁。

不，Leonard Horatio McCoy自私的世界并不存在。除非失去让他成为他的本质。

“我必须冥想。”Spock再次说道，没有讲出自己的想法。Jim又皱起眉毛，但接着点了点头，后退一步给Spock让路。涡轮电梯降到宿舍甲板，他对Leonard的担忧像颗沉重的石头悬在他的胃里，他尽力无视这种感觉。

* * *

Spock没有感觉到自己手上的动作，而是听到了通讯器被捏碎的声音，炽热的狂怒在他苍白的皮肤之下沸腾。McCoy还活着，的确如此，但是McCoy的状况激起了Spock内心深处本能的杀戮欲，他甚至不相信自己在plak tow之外也能感受到这种欲望。

Jo’on坐在可笑的石头宝座上，十二根瘦骨嶙峋的手指轻轻敲打扶手，一边打量着面前的星联军官。在他手掌之下，有一条固定在宝座上的银白色链子，牵着跪在他脚边的人类奴隶。链条在McCoy伤痕累累血迹斑斑的脖子上紧紧地缠了一圈，被一个沉重的锁固定着。

McCoy身上只剩下残破的制服裤，手腕和脚踝戴着相同的铁链，连接着腰部的链子，让他跪在地上不能动弹。每一寸皮肤似乎都是青肿的，膝盖和胸口的伤看上去尤其严重，好像总是被拽着在地上拖行。

但是让Spock最生气的，让外勤队发出痛苦震惊声音的，是医生嘴巴周围丑陋红肿的伤口，为了不让医生张开嘴发出声音而被缝住的嘴。缝合处是发红的紫色，看来缝合时动作一定很粗暴，而且伤口很可能感染了。Spock突然想知道McCoy在这种情况下如何进食饮水，迅速扫视医生的身体让他得出了答案：医生没有进食。

没有黑紫淤伤的皮肤是不自然的灰白。与他们上次见到他相比，他一定瘦了不少。

“我们为医生而来。”Jim的声音紧绷着，看到最亲密的朋友情况如此，他一定非常生气。

“这样啊。”Jo’on和悦地回应，一边将手移到McCoy的头顶。在Spock做出反应之前，Leonard睁开眼睛，立即挣扎着想要摆脱Jo’on的触碰，那双熟悉的蓝眼睛中闪着暴怒和憎恶。

Jo’on讥讽地反手打了他一下，得意地看着吃惊上前的登陆队员。

“医生是我的财产。他有些不听使唤，但是我相信，在长期果断的驯服下，能够使他理解服从的价值。”Jo’on的语气甚至有些烦闷，他无视了脚边男人厌恶的凝视。McCoy的眼神仿佛在说，他宁愿死也不会顺从。

如果他们不尽快将McCoy救回，McCoy可能很快就会达成这个心愿。

“我们愿意以物易物，交换他的所有权。”Spock插嘴道，看到McCoy被虐待而愤怒的Jim可能会说些鲁莽的话。军阀兴致勃勃地考虑着，六只圆溜溜的黑色眼睛注视着瓦肯人。

“你们的联邦钱币对我来说没有用处。”他说，尽管宇宙翻译器时断时续，他的语气非常轻柔。“在我的文化中，想要赢得想要的东西，必须通过决斗。”

Spock挺直身子，抬眼看着这位阿尔巴诺军阀。他的目光移到McCoy喉咙上的淤伤，以及脸上茫然呆滞的神情，这说明McCoy严重缺水十分痛苦。他需要进行治疗，而且他没有得到救治的时间越长，能被治愈的几率就越低。

“多么巧合。”Spock低声说，丢掉被捏碎的通讯器，把他的相位枪塞给Jim。“我的文化也是如此。”

他向前走了几步，来到登陆队和宝座之间的圆形石台，无视了周围摩拳擦掌的军阀手下。

“Spock，我命令你退下。”Kirk在他身后厉声说道，不过声音听上去更加遥远。“还有别的办法。”

“我道歉，舰长，但是我不能。McCoy医生需要救治，这是唯一符合逻辑的、能够迅速解决问题的办法。”Spock低声说，看着坐在那个丑陋宝座上的Jo’on。

“你接受我的挑战，还是拒绝，承认自己是个懦夫？”他瞄准Jo’on的软肋挖苦道。Jo’on立即上钩了，站起身趾高气扬地走向石台。

“第一个被杀死，或者被打出场地的人，将是输家。胜者将得到McCoy的所有权。”军阀不耐烦地说，脱掉了他的皮革背心，举起胳膊。

“Spock！”Jim指责道，听上去气得要命。McCoy戴着铁链竭力摇头，想要阻止这场决斗。即使疼痛万分奄奄一息，Leonard依然更担心Spock的安全而不是自己的。Spock感到一阵强烈的痛苦，他愿保护这个男人不惜一死。

“这颗星球的重力大约是瓦肯星的四分之一。”Spock一口气说道。McCoy停下了动作，而Spock扬起了眉毛。Leonard同样扬起眉毛作为回应，阿尔巴诺人不理解这句话，但是Spock知道Leonard理解。

最终，McCoy勉强点了点头。Spock能在眼角的余光中看到Jim无奈沮丧地挥了挥胳膊。

“行吧！就依你这么做 ，Spock，但是不准送命。这是来自你的指挥官的直接命令。”Kirk厉声说道，相位枪瞄准了决斗场周围的士兵。Sulu，Uhura和三位安全官做出同样的举动，他们想要保证，这是一场公平的决斗。他们的人手和武器都远不及对方，但如果必要的话，他们会战斗到底。

Spock双腿分开站立，举起胳膊摆出搏斗姿势，一边打量着对方。正如Spock的预期，Jo’on毫无技巧地冲了过来，以为自己强壮的身体胜过瓦肯人瘦挑而谦逊的外表。Spock侧移一步躲避，用令人难以置信的力气抓住他。他太过震惊，没有挣脱就被扔到了一边，自己的重量如同一把沙子。

被扔的角度歪了，军阀没有越过场地边缘脚踝高的石墙，而是脸撞了上去，伴随着一声恼怒而又痛苦的尖叫。

他回头看McCoy。看到施暴者收到惩罚，医生脸上带着沉默的满足。这让他更加恼火。

Jo’on吃力地站起来，脸上流下粘稠的橙色血液，六只眼睛的其中两只肿了起来，不能睁开。Leonard冲瓦肯人歪了歪头，仿佛在说：“赶紧结束，你个绿血自大狂。”Spock想起他来这里真正的目的。

这一次Spock调整扔的角度向上，让Jo’on撞向他的两个手下，三个人都倒在锈红色的泥土当中。

Spock两脚并拢，双手背在身后。仿佛刚才什么也没有发生，他没有轻而易举地扔飞身高体重比自己大一倍的人。

“我想我已经赢了，因此获得医生的所有权。”Spock温和地说。那名医生听到这句话，恼羞成怒地哼了一声，Spock忍住了想要翻白眼的冲动。

“另外。”他补充道。Jo’on跌跌撞撞地回到决斗场，怒吼着向他袭来。他避开袭击，从背后收回一只胳膊，一把握住Jo’on的脖子。Jo’on倒在地上，差点透不过气。那些士兵没有冲上来，登陆队的相位枪对准了他们。进取号的船员不肆意杀戮，但是必要的时候，为了保护他们自己的性命，他们也会痛下杀手。

“你不准再骚扰这颗星球的居民。他们与联邦商讨的协议与你和你的同党无关。再次与他们接触之前，你要牢记这一点，除非你想要经受舰队的全名制裁。”

这些对无耻之徒的警告和威胁通常由Jim来发布。说出这些话让Spock感觉很陌生，但是此时他不想过多地思考这件事，还有更紧迫的事要做。

Spock穿过决斗场，一下子就用手扯断了将McCoy系在宝座的链子。现在他们离得很近，他能感觉到医生令人眩晕的宽慰感。他允许自己短暂地细心品味，陶醉在McCoy熟悉的情感之中。

“请让医疗湾做好准备接收我们，舰长。”Spock说，他不能自己传达这项命令，他的通讯器残骸还躺在沙地上。他蹲在McCoy面前，小心翼翼地解开缠绕在McCoy脖子上的链条，把锁头捏成碎片。他忍不住用手指抚过温暖的肌肤，轻柔地抚摸淤青的伤口。医生的情绪顺着似有似无的触碰传来，喜悦，痛苦，疲惫，饥饿，还有深沉而强烈的感激和喜爱。

“我们上次谈话时你说的话。”Spock低语，压低声音只有McCoy能听到。医生抬头看着他，眼神疲惫不堪，四肢绵软无力，用来固定手腕和脚踝的链条被扯断扔到一边。医生明显不记得Spock在说什么，所以他决定解释清楚。

“你说你没有意识到我那么关心你，我暗示我对你的关心和其他船员相同。”医生似乎回忆起来了。Spock用食指和中指轻抚McCoy的手腕时，他能感受到McCoy谨慎的忧虑。

“我的表达是有误的。我对你的情感和尊敬是我曾遇到的任何人都无法匹敌的，Leonard。”他开诚公布地说，这一次没有留下误解的余地。McCoy怀疑地睁大双眼，Spock趁机把胳膊伸到他的腿弯和腋下，把他抱了起来。

Leonard挣扎没多久就投降了，颤抖的胳膊环住Spock的脖子，这样力不从心的反应可以推断出他有多么痛苦。Spock能感觉到Leonard湿漉漉的额头抵着他的喉咙，如此多的肌肤接触，海水般的情感将他淹没。Spock突然意识到，在所有情感之下，那个不断跳动的陌生的节拍，是Leonard对他深切坚定的爱，通常隐藏在一层层的恼怒和不相信自己的爱值得得到回报的不情愿之下。

Spock压下了一股突如其来的怒火，因为他知道，在那一刻，如果他目前不是更关心尽可能快地将Leonard送到舰上，他会想要杀死那个让他的伴侣受苦的人。他不需要狂怒来使他产生谋杀的想法，Leonard如此虚弱无力地靠着自己胸口的样子就足够了。

传送光束在他们周围旋转。他们显形时，Spock松了口气，Scotty直接把他们传送到了医疗湾。McCoy不必丢脸地像是从城堡高塔救回的公主一样被抱着穿过整艘舰船。

不过，Leonard McCoy很可能是整个象限最糟糕的“落难少女（damsel in distress）”，甚至是整个宇宙。Spock穿过房间，把他放在一张生物床上，他从头到尾都在Spock怀里不停挣扎。他瞪了Spock一眼，眼中的惊慌多于迟疑的感激。这是个非常明显的McCoy式的表情，这比任何事情都能让Spock安心，医生不会有事的。

“我必须确保其余登陆队员都传送回舰，报告舰队指挥部阿尔巴诺六号的情况。”他不情愿地低声说，稍稍站直了些。与此同时，Chapel护士和M’Benga医生走了进来，怀里抱着无针注射器，还有数不清的止痛药、绷带和静脉注射器。McCoy看上去想要说些什么，但是他的嘴巴仍然被残忍丑陋的缝合线封住。Spock暂时地琢磨着要回到地面平息他的愤怒，但紧接着他立即停止了思考。McCoy举起手，伸出食指和中指，沉默地期待Spock的回应。他的表情果断坚定，但是Spock能从他紧绷的身形中看出他的迟疑，就好像他真心认为Spock不会接受。

Spock的表情柔和起来，他伸出手摆出同样的姿势，小心翼翼地将他们的指尖碰在一起，享受短暂的沉默和安宁。McCoy肉眼可见地放松下来。Chapel来照顾他的伤口、因为伤势而伤心时，McCoy没有抱怨太多。

“我们会照顾好他的，Spock先生。”M’Benga轻声保证，被刚刚目睹的无声交流逗笑了。在进取号所有人之中，他知道瓦肯吻是什么样的，也就是说，到这周周末的时候，整艘船的人都会知道。

Spock发现这件事并没有让他感到应有的担心，他转身准备离开，但袖子被抓住了。McCoy抬头看着他，消瘦苍白的脸上不满的表情掩盖住了全身散发的脆弱感，仿佛他在沉默地问Spock，胆敢因为他没有问出口的问题对他评头论足。

“履行职责之后我会尽快回来，Leonard。”Spock还是回答了，满足地看到McCoy躺回床上，松开了紧握Spock制服的手，这个答案似乎足够安抚McCoy。McCoy的情绪中，有一种熟悉的、慢慢积攒的愉悦，因为Spock用教名称呼他而产生的。Spock终于意识到，缺乏这种感觉的时候有多么想念它。

他强迫自己在改变主意之前离开了医疗湾，步伐又快又宽但不引人注意。越快完成他的工作，他就能越早回到Leonard身边。而现在，此时此刻，那就是Spock最想要做的事情。

* * *

医疗湾已经放走了McCoy，并允许他回到自己的宿舍，但是还不能恢复职责，这让McCoy不断大声地表达自己的不满。皮肤再生器基本上治好了他嘴巴上的伤口，现在嘴唇周围只剩下一圈红色的小点。

完全开放、繁忙的医疗湾没有什么隐私，他们没有时间讨论他与医生之间还未确认的事。他们像这样过了五天，在Chapel照看McCoy伤口时，互相试探。

M’Benga终于将两个人赶出了医疗湾，并且非常非常明确地告诉Spock，在Leonard完全恢复健康之前，绝对不准允许他勉强自己。

“你又不能阻止我。”McCoy貌似不耐烦地说，慢慢坐在了Spock宿舍的小桌旁。Spock等待着复制机工作。他转过身，向医生扬起眉毛，手中抱着一碗汤。

“严格来说，根据部分联邦星球的文化标准，你是我的财产。”Spock茫然地回应，McCoy的拖鞋打到了他的肩膀，他几乎来不及反应。

“你敢再说一遍，下一个打的就是你的脸。”McCoy警告，气势汹汹地向他挥了挥另一只拖鞋。Spock明智地选择不作回应，把碗放在暴脾气的人类面前，片刻之后带着他自己的那一碗回来，坐在了另一把椅子上。至少拖鞋被放到了一边，不过仍然伸手就能够到，如果McCoy决定将其当做投掷物的话。

他们友好地保持沉默，吃了一会儿饭。接着Spock推开他的碗，两手交叠放在桌子上，目不转睛地看着McCoy。他等到McCoy刚刚开始看起来生气时才开口，仔细地不露出任何表情。

“我发现在我们分别期间，我曾多次希望你是自私的。在做出有风险的决定，让自己受到伤害之前，你能先考虑自己的性命。”他轻声平稳地说，深棕色的眼睛注视着McCoy仿佛带电的蓝色眼睛。McCoy紧抿着嘴考虑着这句话，眉头紧锁，然后张开嘴。

“那现在呢？”他不带一丝惶恐地问，显然准备好了一场关于不计后果的无私的争论，一种Spock、Jim或者任何船员都曾表现过的品质。

“现在我发现，这种你多次表露出的无私，即使会对你造成伤害，仍是你的本质的重要组成部分。如果没有这一点，那么你不再是同样的Leonard McCoy。”Spock把头歪向一边。

Leonard呆呆地望着他，他的话让他一时语塞。两颊出现的颜色散至圆圆的耳尖，医生变成了最迷人的粉红色。Spock向前倾身，直到他们脸之间的距离只有几英寸，他的目光热切真挚。

“你曾对我说，你为我感到惋惜，因为我永远不知道爱会驱使人做什么事情。爱的……痛苦与甜蜜，我想这是你当时的措辞。你说我的字典里没有‘爱’字，因此我永远无法理解，或者感受它。”他轻柔地低语，举起手用手指托住McCoy的下巴，不让他窘迫地移开视线。

“你还这样认为吗？”

McCoy皱起眉毛，眉头紧锁。他意识到过了这么久之后Spock还记得清清楚楚，那他的话一定非常伤人。医生脸上愧疚的表情让Spock感到一阵短暂的胜利感。

“你是接触式心灵感应者。”Leonard叹了口气，闭上眼睛镇定情绪，过了片刻再度睁开，直直地看着Spock。“你说呢。”

这句话隐含的提议让Spock惊讶不已，现在换成他皱起眉毛，不敢相信，但是Leonard的目光没有动摇，哪怕是一瞬间也没有。

他松开Leonard的下巴，指尖抚过温暖的肌肤，找到psi感应点，向前倾身，直到他们额头互相抵住。

“我的思维链接你的思维。我的心智链接你的心智。”

他本以为自己会被漩涡般的情绪淹没，却意外发现自己处于一个井然有序的头脑之中，一丝不苟泾渭分明，虽然它的主人外在总是表现得混乱。回想起来，Spock真的不应该那么震惊。Leonard McCoy是一位出色的医生和科学家。而这没有条理的头脑是无法达成的，尽管时常不合逻辑。

一圈螺旋状蓝紫色的愉悦在他周身点亮，他明白Leonard在嘲笑他震惊的反应，但是Spock没有勇气因此而责备他。

深入探索医生的精神世界，Spock让自己被色彩斑斓的情绪卷须包裹，爱、恼怒、沮丧还有一种舒服温暖的倾慕混合在一起，编织成了McCoy对Spock的复杂情感，他从不允许自己表达的情感。Spock回以同样深切的情意，丝带般的复杂感情环绕着他们的意识，直到Spock分不清他们各自的情绪从哪里开始从哪里结束。

他开始从连接之中抽离，而McCoy在追逐他，先是精神，在精神上的追逐不能阻止Spock离开之后是身体。他逐渐回归现实，他发现他们都站了起来，椅子被撞倒在地上，碗中的汤撒在桌子上。而他们如饥似渴地亲吻，紧紧地抓着对方的衣服。

Spock相当不情愿地停下了这个灼热的吻，但是没有后退太远，而是刚好能够看清楚McCoy的脸。他很肯定自己的脸颊和人类一样滚烫，他从头到脚都在发烫。

他再次吻了上去。这一次慢了许多，但不乏热情。他细细品味Leonard嘴唇的触感，享受他们之间的契合。经过多年的冲突和摩擦，他们契合得竟如此自然。Spock轻松地把手放在McCoy的大腿弯，指引他抬起腿环住Spock的腰。被抱起来的McCoy并没有抱怨。Spock带着他们穿过房间，小心地把McCoy放在床上，有些遗憾的是，这样的动作打断了亲吻。

Spock呆住了，无法把目光从Leonard身上移开。他躺在Spock的床上，嘴巴因为亲吻有些发肿，两条腿还在Spock的腰间。他身体健康完好无损，他还活着。Spock可以永远看下去。McCoy变得越来越不耐烦，伸手抓住Spock的蓝色制服猛地一拽。Spock只能把手撑在医生瘦削的肩膀两侧才不会失去平衡。

“你要一晚上都盯着我看吗？”Leonard低吼。平时动听悦耳的嗓音之中带着些许调侃，引诱Spock拉进了两人的距离，堵住任何戏弄的话。他将舌头伸进医生的嘴巴，原始的冲动让他想要在医生的舌尖尝到他自己的味道。Spock紧紧抓住医生穿的短上领口，从中间轻而易举地撕扯开，仿佛布料像纸一样脆弱。

他被Leonard狠狠地咬了一下，作为衣服被毁的报复。但是当他把手放在裸露的肌肤上时，所有的不满都消失了。他用手掌上下抚摸Leonard的胸口，他需要亲自感受已经愈合没有伤口的皮肤。情热，渴望，欲火，不断冲击着Spock的感觉。McCoy在他的抚摸下舒了口气，脱掉了他的上衣，然后扔到房间里的某个角落。

“我收到M’Benga医生的命令，在你完全恢复之前，不能让你过度劳累。”Spock舒了口气，指尖抚过Leonard肚脐和裤腰之间的卷毛。Leonard嘲讽地哼了一声。Spock责备地低头看着他，仍然不能，或者说不愿把自己的手从Leonard裸露的肌肤上拿开。

“你要是在十秒钟之内不把你的裤子脱掉，我就让你看看什么叫做过度劳累。”McCoy抱怨道，语气中带着太多渴求和欲望，缺少了原本的力度。Spock抬起一边眉毛，但是没有阻止Leonard的手拉扯他制服裤子上的拉链。

“那么为了避免不必要的麻烦，我想除了照你说的做，我没有别的选择，Leonard。”Spock低语，感受到对方的欣喜，因为他用他的教名称呼他。

“很好，我很高兴我们解决了这个问题。”Leonard心不在焉地回应，他更专注于尽快地脱掉他们两人的衣服。“如果你照我说的做，不多抱怨的话，事情进展会顺利的多。”

Spock突然站起身，享受着医生诧异不满的样子。他炽热的目光让Leonard不再做声了，他抓住Leonard的脚踝向前拉，直到Leonard的双腿离开床，被Spock举起来。

“你也是如此，Leonard。”Spock低吼道，拽着裤脚脱掉Leonard的裤子，扔到了一边。他伴侣的样子让他陶醉，除了撕坏的上衣什么也没有，因为欲望全身发红。他允许自己感受到一丝火热的占有欲。

“你怎么不试试让我闭嘴呢，你个绿血烦人精。”McCoy轻声说，不过通常刻薄的辱骂缺乏平时的力度。Spock俯在McCoy身上，McCoy期待地屏住呼吸。Spock在McCoy的额头的印下一个轻轻的吻，沉默的亲密动作让他短暂地抑制住了自己的情热。

轻柔的爱抚让Leonard的身体放松下来。他转过头，轻轻吻着Spock的耳朵尖。他情不自禁地贴着leonard的太阳穴微笑，愉悦地享受着人类感受到他嘴角动作时的烦恼瞬间。

“你笑什么？”Leonard轻声笑了出来，分开双腿环住Spock的腰，让Spock能够贴的更紧。

“只是在证明一项假说，仅此而已。”Spock轻哼道，身子向后靠，让Leonard能够坐起来，拉开他的裤子拉链把裤子褪到脚踝处。Spock轻松地脱掉了裤子。

“是吗，那是什么假说？”Leonard温和地说，打量着Spock的裸体。Spock搂住Leonard的腰，让Leonard向后躺在床上，自己爬上床来到Leonard的两腿之间，推着Leonard躺平在床单上。Spock用手掌抚摸Leonard白皙的大腿，然后握住脚后跟举起他的腿，Spock转过脸，在脚踝凸起的纤细曲线印下一个轻吻。

“每次你说你讨厌我的耳朵，都是在撒谎。”他抵着肌肤之下轻缓的脉搏低语，然后看向McCoy的脸，恰好看到害羞的潮红布满胸口，向有雀斑的肩膀蔓延。

“真有趣。”

他松开Leonard的腿放在自己的肩膀上，向前弓起身子，用嘴巴追逐慢慢消散的粉红色。他感觉到Leonard隆隆的叹息声。他闭上眼睛，那双他渴求多年的双手终于伸进他的头发，揉乱了平时一丝不苟的发型。灵巧的手指描摹着他的耳朵的轮廓，电流般的愉悦感在Spock的骨盆处绽放。

“说的好像我真的会讨厌你的任何事情一样。”Leonard的声音又轻又柔，Spock必须仔细听才听清楚。Spock身子向后仰，收回痴迷于McCoy胸口的目光，仔细看着他的脸，把他脸上诚恳柔和的表情熟记于心。他再次吻上他，温暖圣洁的吻。他伸手越过Leonard在床头柜抽屉中摸索着翻来翻去，没有费太多力气就找到了那瓶没怎么用过的润滑剂，他松了口气。

“Leonard McCoy，你是我曾见过最令人费解、不合逻辑的人类。”他轻笑，哄诱着McCoy把大腿分得更开，一边用润滑剂涂满手指。Leonard得意的笑贴着Spock的下巴，当第一个指节没有遇到什么阻力伸进去时，Leonard屏住了呼吸。

“不是这样，你也不会喜欢。”医生舒了口气，Spock身下的身体放松而温顺，与此同时Spock有条不紊精准细致地给他扩张，医生的一条腿搭在Spock的肩膀上。Spock放低Leonard的腿，把手放在Leonard的腿弯处，让膝盖弯向Leonard的胸口，让自己能够更深入地扩张。在一呼一吸之间，Spock埋进了Leonard体内，一边在Leonard的脸和脖子上留下一串串潮湿的吻。

“是的，我不会。”

McCoy抓着他的头发，让他们吻在一起。Spock轻轻的喘息打在Leonard的嘴唇上，紧致滚烫的身体让他沉迷。他已经很长时间没有和任何人有过亲密行为了。McCoy的柔软包容让他想起自己为什么曾享受性爱的乐趣。

不过，他现在的感受是那些经历不可企及的。Spock有节奏地摆动腰腹，角度的改变让McCoy喘息着弓起身子，足够让医生身体的每个细胞都被快感沸腾。他的嘴唇紧贴着Spock的嘴巴，双手紧握Spock的肩膀，仿佛他唯一能做的就是紧紧抓住不松手。

Spock松开Leonard的膝盖，举起手指挑逗McCoy的psi感应点，停下动作而自己依然深埋在McCoy体内。McCoy立即向他投来火热、渴求的目光。

“我想要与你链接。”他轻声说，将Leonard的一缕棕色头发从满是汗珠的额头撩开。“我想让你成为我的伴侣。永远是我的。时时分开又永不分离。”仪式词在他舌尖感觉无比沉重，远远超过他向T’Pring说的时候。

Leonard迟疑了。Spock准备好遭到拒绝。但是医生总是会让他意外，这件事不会因为他们刚刚互表心意就改变。

“来吧。”他没有拒绝而是催促，目光诚恳真挚，一如往常。“拜托了，Spock。”

他记得他从未听Leonard说过“拜托”。至少不是直接对他说，而且肯定没有包含如此深切的情感。这样的鼓励足够让他开始精神融合，再次探索McCoy的精神世界最深处。

这一次他没有抗拒对面的拉力，而是引导那些丝带一样的情感靠的更近，他将那些丝带系在一起，在他们共享的意识中织成一张网，直到合二为一的感觉彻底淹没。

他模糊地意识到他的身体开始动作，撞进McCoy的身体，同时他们的精神形成更深层的连接。高潮的时候，他在舌尖品尝到Leonard的名字，过多的情感像瀑布一样倾泻而出。

Spock慢慢回到现实，他注意到自己过多的满足感，以及另一个人拥着他的温暖。他的脑袋枕着Leonard的胸口，一只手轻轻抚摸凌乱的黑色头发。他睁开眼睛，慢慢呼出一口气。他不想动，不想打断温柔的爱抚。

“你确定你不会后悔？”Leonard轻声问他，在疲惫的满足之中，他的南方口音更加明显。Spock扬起一边眉毛，没有开口回应。他让自己专注于自己精神中某个角落的紧紧闭合的花苞。他引诱它打开一点点，将自己对Leonard的所有情感都倾倒出来。McCoy感到自己脑内链接的存在，立即深吸了一口气。

大门敞开，花苞完全绽放，温暖与爱慕喷涌而出。

Leonard只是说：“哦。”但是他没有停下手上的动作，所以Spock认为这是他的胜利。他们沉默了片刻，享受刚刚形成链接带来的甜美的安逸感。接着Spock感受到Leonard的愉悦闪过，他将脑袋向后仰，想要看看是什么事情让Leonard那么高兴。

“这会让我们的争论变得更加复杂，不是吗，Spock先生？”Leonard拖着长腔说。Spock若有所思地哼了一声，两边眉毛都快抬到刘海了。

“我认为，一种解决办法是，我们可以……不再那样频繁争吵。”他说，胳膊肘支起身子，端详着他的链接伴侣放松的身形。他的目光追随着几天前还伤痕累累的肌肤。Spock用一只手捧住Leonard的脸，手指抚过嘴巴周围暗淡的缝合点。

“那还有什么乐趣呢，你觉得呢？”Leonard低声说，轻轻握住Spock的手背，转过头在敏感的手掌中印下一个轻柔的吻。沉默的道歉通过链接传来，并且承诺以后会更加注意自己的安危，至少是为了Spock的缘故。

Spock的嘴角微微弯起，他把头歪向一边，欣赏Leonard现在的样子。通常疏离内敛，而现在，在他的床上，不加掩饰，心满意足。

“是的，Leonard。那一点意思也没有。”


End file.
